gdmazefandomcom-20200222-history
Space/M04
Access to Sector M04 is unlocked through the Universe Beacon found in sector Space/M03, as such you'll need around 2.8m+ energy on at least one fleet to be able to reach this sector. Also see: Space Analysis/M04 for details on the Space Analysis for this sector. __TOC__ Points of Interest Sector Completion rewards Homeworld and Named Asteroids Lamour * Special Places ** Crystal Heights - Goodwill and Plunder *** Plunder 1(2.46m) - 8k L-coins, Wonder Blueprint, 45l Uranium and Electricity *** Plunder 2(574, 507, 668, 557, 2.7m) - 10K L-coins, Eden and Clone Accelerators 60m x6, 45k Gas *** Plunder 3(3.03m 675F 576A 527S 675L) - 12k L-coins, Light elemental gene (higher clone), 75k Uranium and Electricity *** Plunder 4(646, 595, 708, 708, 3.5m) - 15k L-coins, 3x Eden and Maintenance Accelerators(3h), 75k Gas *** Plunder 5(729, 607, 672, 758, 3.7m) - 18k L- coins, Element Contract(used to unlock gumball), 6x Eden Accel(60m), 3x Eden Accel(8h) ** Great Rift Valley - Store *** Gumball frags x20 (25max, 3000 coins) *** Gumball combat skill (3000 coins) ** Storm Sentry - Unlock at 15% exploration *** Hire Water and Air Elemental clones at 20 friendliness *** Buy Water Elemental clone gene at 30 friendliness. Costs ? coins *** Buy Air Elemental clone gene at 50 friendliness. Cost: 15000 coins ** Plains of Perth - Unlock at 30 % exploration *** After completeing Origin Grounds: Fight five waves of enemies to unlock Dark Elemental clone(higher) ** Manaforge - Unlock at 60% exploration *** Airship shop **** Netherstorm x30 (13 max, 13500 coins) **** Netherstorm blueprint (13500 coins) **** Eden accelerator(15m) x8 (10 max, 1500 coins) **** Eden accelerator (24h) (5 max, 18000 coins) **** Maintenance accelerator (15m) x8 (10 max, 1500 coins) **** Maintenance accelerator (24h) (5 max, 18000 coins) **** Cultivation Accelerator (15m) x8 (10 max, 1500 coins) **** Cultivation Accelerator (24h) (5 max, 18000 coins) ** Mysterious Ruins - Unlock at 100% exploration *** Unlocks a 5 floor maze(requires 88000 of every eden resource) *** Beating the maze unlocks a super clone(Phoenix) Auch *Explore for L-Coins, Lamour Ore I, Rune Slate I, Elemental Ash I *15% - Endless Coast - 5k L-Coins, 500 Cells *50% - Maelstrom - Requires Sea Demon Blood to get Ice Crystal Tears *75% - Null Moon Island - 8k L-Coins, 3x Gas Storage, 3x Uranium Ore Storage *100% - Coral Fortress - Battle (648, 674, 576, 737, 3.4m) - ? Burt * Explore for L-Coins, Cells, Gems, Batteries *20% - Magic Academy - Investigate - 5x Electricity Storage, 20x Rune Slate I **Learn spells - Magic Boy gumball - Power +2, MP +20 *Shady Lane(requires quest on Lamour involving Auch to unlock) - Trade Totem Rubbings to get Sea Demon Blood **Shop *100% - Chamber of Secrets - 10k Coins, 1x Eden Accel(8h), 10x Gems Rodo *Explore for L-Coins, Lamour Ore I, Rune Slate I, Elemental Ash I *30% - Sea of Heat - Battle (657, 539, 594, 614, 2.9m) - Eye of Flame, 30k Lamour Ore *75% - Dark Forest - 2x Cultivation Accel(3h), 800 Cells *100% - Den - Battle Necro-Knight (1188, 1266, 1227, 1018, 9.1m) - Necro-Knight Gene, 2x Space Transitioner, Eden Accelerator(7d) Tavar *Explore for L-Coins, Gumball Pots, Coins, Celestial Crystal I *10% - Watchtower - 5x Battery, 5x Maintenance Accel(60m) *50% - Mysterious Altar - 20x Rune Slate I, 20x Elemental Ash I **(With Element Contract) - Spiritual Elemental Gumball *100% - Cloud Temple - Negotiate(Requires Titan Language level 3) - Play Rock-Paper-Scissors (10 Sacred Crystal bet) to win Titan Imprint Resource Worlds Eco Planet-X12 *Battle Rebellion (2,812,950 Energy, F586 A534 S608 L617) to harvest *Colonize for L-Coins(87k total), Eden Accel(10m), Maintenance Accel(10m), Cultivation Accel(10m) *100% - E-Planet-G20 *100% - Refinery (costs 50k Electricity, 50k Uranium Ore) - +1 Gas Production/minute E-Planet-E51 *100% - Power Station (costs 50k Uranium, 50k Gas) - +1 Electricity Production/minute E-Planet-U37 *100% - Collection Plant (costs 50k Electricity, 50k Gas) - +1 Uranium Ore Production/minute Encounters Combat High-space Projection "Only Abyss Roar Fleet can be dispatched, and the battle will not cause any Battle Damage. Does not require the fleet to be sent here either." * Lvl 1 - 587, 613, 517, 533, 2.6m - 30 Time Fragments, 8x Maintenance Accelerator(30m), 600 Cells * Lvl 2 - 655, 637, 591, 523, 3.0m - 60 Time Fragments, 6x Gas Storage, 6x Electricity Storage * Lvl 3 - 624, 697, 587, 664, 3.3m - 90 Time Fragments, 8x Cultivation Accelerator(60m), 8x Uranium Ore Storage * Lvl 4 - 650, 744, 646, 693, 3.6m - 120 Time Fragments, 10x Uranium Ore Storage, 10x Electricity Storage * Lvl 5 - 736, 804, 653, 702, 3.9m - 150 Time Fragments, 12x Eden Accelerator(60m), 12x Gas Ore Storage Notable items Notable items, and where to find them: * H7: Universe Beason M05 * ?: Necro-Knight: ?